Insane
by Fruity Tootie
Summary: [CHAPTER THREE Athrun x Cagalli] On Athrun's first month anniversary, he realizes a one nighter causes more problems than he anticipated. Not that he anticipated any problems.
1. Hell

**I N S A N E**

**Fruity Tootie**

**Phase One: Hell**

**Author's Note: **Uhm, well I read this book, and lost it and well I liked it, so now I wanted to type it up under my current anime series Gundam Seed Destiny, so all you people who haven't read this can read this. And if you haven't read this book, remember this is for the deprived. By the way, if it's not perfect I'm sorry. It's my first fan fiction so yeah… . ;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny, or Gundam Seed. Or the book I'm thinking about, I forgot the name and author, all I know is I lost the book. And it was awesome. Please do not complain about how I copied the book, it isn't word for word, and I forgot a lot of it, as I do not have it for reference, so I make stuff up and if it comes up in someone else's story don't say I copied theirs because I didn't. It's just great minds think alike. And the book thing, don't complain about it being different… I lost it. T.T

_Dear Athrun,_

_From the day I met you I hated you I really did. But now you're not so bad. I don't know how you work your charms, but I'll wonder until the day I die. I made this present for you as our first month anniversary gift, in honor of the place where we first met._

_Yours,_

_Cagalli_

I touched the golden leaf, and smiled. It was a relief to have it finally. It didn't help when the store keeper had told me that it would come late, and that brought great worry to my mind. As if to add to the fact that I was planning a simple dinner, and a cruise for the reunion coming soon.

I sat there sighing. This would do, I re-wrote this, at least five times, he would have to settle. It was short, sweet (in a sort of sadistic way), and simple.

Maybe that's why Athrun found me interesting. I intended it to keep it that way.

It was our one month anniversary.

I stared at the clock, he was late. Or maybe the clock was wrong. I decided to sit and wait.

Fifteen minutes, so what?

I quickly dialed Athrun's number, waiting for him to pick up. All I got was his answering machine. Maybe I should wait a little longer, I instinctively thought.

Thirty minutes slowly passed by.

An hour later, I started pacing around hectically. Athrun wouldn't be late for our anniversary unless he had a lot of important work at the office. Even so he would always call, and tell me he would be late for dinner.

Since he was late, it was probably urgent, maybe a client needed something important. I knew he would place work before me, but our anniversary? I hurried up the tower stairs, and stared at the mirror.

My hair was messily, tied in a ponytail. I had especially grown it out long, a couple months ago to hopefully help Athrun notice me. I could hardly believe that now I was his wife and just a mere six months ago I was just his little fan girl. To think he barely knew my name back then, too.

Finally, a call erupted from the phone, and I rushed downstairs for it. I knew Athrun would call.

"Hello, is this Madam Cagalli?" A sincere voice said.

I didn't say anything I was too startled, I thought Athrun had called after all. And a sweet young lady had called; this was not turning out to be a cheerful evening.

Before I could answer properly, she continued, "Your husband, Athrun Zala was injured and requests for you."

With that said, she instantly hung up. I didn't hang up. I was still staring at the phone shocked, trying to sink in what the lady had said.

It finally dawned on me, something had happened to Athrun and that was the cause of his late absence. So he wasn't cheating on me.

I hurried outside, knowing full well I would not be able to drive even though Athrun had bought me a brand new convertible. That would have to wait for another time.

A taxi, stopped nearby, and I hurriedly rushed in.

"Where to, Madam?"

"The hospital," I whispered hoarsely, realizing how sore my throat was, and how little I had spoken since Athrun left for work.

XXX

We arrived quicker than I had expected.

I walked up to the front office, and the kind girl pointed towards cubicle number four.

I started towards there when I heard a woman screaming in cubicle number three. I heard her scream, "My baby, my baby, save my baby!" I was transfixed on her screams, too hypnotized to notice the doctor telling me to go inside and he'd be there in a few minutes. She sourly shook me, until I had gained my senses back. That lady in cubicle three, she – I could tell she was horribly frightened, and was in a lot of anguish.

Thankfully, Athrun wasn't in that kind of pain.

XXX

I pushed aside the curtains, and looked around.

"Athrun..," I whispered gently.

I saw his eyes shoot open.

I slowly walked over, and pushed his dark bangs aside.

"Take a seat," He said firmly.

I quickly obeyed. I sat quiet waiting for him to say something.

Athrun cleared his throat, and tried to smile. I saw through his crappy façade, but answered with a little smile. I didn't want to seem mad at him for getting into an accident, although I was furious.

"I can explain."

"No need to explain," I smiled caressing his neck soothingly. He ignored my gestures, and continued.

"There's a reason why I'm here, I want you to understand it was a mistake, what I did was a mistake," He whispered. I frowned and let my fingers roam his delicate face.

Then the doctor came in.

"Madam, he should be okay, a sprained wrist a broken leg, few broken ribs at most, but we'll be taking him for x-rays just in case," The doctor smiled reassuringly. Two nurses transported Athrun to another bed, and moved him into another room. It was a while before they were done. At first my mind thought of Athrun dead. It was a questionable idea since, he was in an accident and it did take an hour or two before they came back. When they came back, Athrun seemed tired, and letting him rest was my only concern.

I had forgotten all about his story.

XXX

"Cagalli..," He moaned. His eyes were closed, but his hands fidgeted and his body kept stiffening.

His eyes slowly opened.

"I need to tell you what happened," He gritted, as his hand went limp in my lap.

"Two months before I met you, I saved a girl from an avalanche, while Kira and I were on our ski trip. She was scared and asked me to stay with her. So, I did. I didn't want to, but I did, out of courtesy. That night was a mistake. What led from a harmless night with a girl, quickly changed into a night with things that should've never have taken place. I felt nothing for her and she felt nothing for me. What I did was comfort her, and that got out of hand. The next day I left, and I thought we would never see each other again. I was wrong. She came to me today and said she was eight months pregnant. I offered to take her home, to settle the matter. Out of confusion I was dazed and I didn't know what I was doing, then we had an accident. I didn't mean for this to happen, it was an accident, a mistake."

I said nothing; it was a lot to take in. Especially, right after digesting your husband was in an accident.

"If I was in her position, eight months pregnant, why would she come after eight months? It's not hard to find out where you live and work, you are the chairman on PLANT," I questioned, thinking everything thoroughly before telling him what I thought was right.

"Cagalli, I'm not sure. Maybe for the money, maybe she needs it, I have plenty to spare and she probably knows that and she could be using that incident to get the money she needs. I'm really not sure," Athrun sighed.

"But either way, maybe she just needs you now," I said.

"That's probably it, but what about you, I don't want you to think I'm two-timing you or anything," Athrun frowned.

"If I were her," I murmured.

"You're not her." Athrun said.

"If I were her, I wouldn't want you married to someone else, that isn't fair, she was first. It doesn't feel fair," I said, ignoring Athrun's comment.

"Cagalli, you should go home, this is a lot to take in, and I've called for a private jet. I assume you didn't drive here. Go home, and relax I'll be there by tonight, I promise," Athrun insisted.

"We can talk about this at home, it doesn't feel right at the hospital," He offered.

I nodded and walked out. I could feel his eyes staring at me as I slammed the door shut.

I was confused. I thought about what he said, about what I said, about the whole dilemma.

As soon as I got home, I sat in complete darkness, deciding what to do. This child needed two parents, I would not deprive a child of a loving home and family. If only someone had thought this way about my family. If this were someone else's child I would not stop them from abandoning their child, but this is Athrun's blood related child. I want revenge, but not on Athrun's family.

Deciding what was best; I grabbed the keys, and drove off to the first place I could think of: the orphan facility. Lacus used to work there, I could work as a cook and the last place he'd expect me to be was there.

XXX

"Please, I need this job, and my friend Lacus said you would never turn down a person in need," I pleaded.

"We won't be able to pay you," She started.

"I don't need pay just a place to stay."

She smiled and extended her hand, "Name's Miriallia."

"What's a nice young lady like you doing working in such a place as this? Where's your husband?" Miriallia questioned as we walked over to a boarding room.

I explained the situation, cautiously, trying to make sure it gave no hints whatsoever that I was talking about Athrun. I also told her my opinions, about leaving. I wanted to leave so everything could be perfect for the child, the life I never had. I didn't want to be the one who ruined a child's life.

"I see, why leave if you still have a chance?" Miriallia blinked.

"I grew up with my mom dead, it's hard, having a parent lost, I wouldn't know what to do if I lost my father when I was child," I sighed, thinking about the past.

"So, you don't want his child to grow up fatherless?"

"If he did have half-custody he wouldn't want me to see him too interested in the child, seeing as I might get jealous, or angry," I mumbled. I couldn't blame it, I got angry over the littlest things nowadays.

"You have a good husband, not everyday a man cares about a young girl like that," Miriallia sighed.

We set my jacket down, and walked over to the kitchen.

"I'll help you a bit, around the place."

"Thanks," I uttered.

XXX

"DIVORCE PAPERS!" Athrun screamed.

"Shred them, Meyrin," He sighed.

"S-sir, but..," Meyrin started, not knowing what to really say.

"Sir, what? I said shred them," He answered coldly. Meyrin exited with the stack of divorce files, and rushed towards her office.

As soon as she left, other things popped into his mind.

"Divorce? Cagalli," He sighed. "You'll never forgive me for this will you, it was an accident, I thought I had explained that I still love and want you."

XXX

_RING RING_

"Cagalli, meet me at the dock of Athrun's private summer lounge, tonight," A sweet melodious voice giggled. I would recognize this voice any where; it was the voice of Lacus Clyne.

"What?"

"You heard me, I want to talk to you, Athrun won't be there don't worry."

"You're too demanding Lacus."

"As always, I expect you to be there, it is my birthday after all.

XXX

"Lacus?" I called out dreamily. I loved this place, Athrun had it custom designed to my every liking. I sighed, the memories.

"Over here," She laughed in a sing-song voice.

In reality I found her annoyingly perky. But she was nice, not your average innocent pop star idol, but nice.

She was on an Athrun-free boat. So she wasn't lying. Yeah, third time's a charm. As soon as I stepped on the boat, I immediately became flushed as I suddenly remembered how many sex positions me and Athrun had used during my first boat ride. And to think, this was the same boat.

XXX

"Why did you leave?" Lacus said sternly. I guess she was determined to get to the point, because she had already started our cruise.

"Obviously, it was because of Athrun," I said, annoyed with the fact that the only reason we were on her "birthday" cruise was to know my reasons of absence.

"It's not fair to Athrun," Lacus quickly countered. "He didn't do anything wrong, he didn't know it would turn out like this."

I was silent. I didn't know what to say. Lacus was right he didn't know a one nighter would turn out like this, but maybe this was how I turned out to have only one parent. I wasn't going to do the same thing to Athrun's baby.

"I don't blame him," I whispered softly.

"I know you don't, but you told him you would be home waiting for him," Lacus sighed, "He's confused. He expected you to be there; to him he thinks you blame him for what happened. And you aren't giving him the chance to make up for what he did."

"I don't want him to make it up to me, I don't care," I said.

"Let him make it up, he needs to know you forgive him," Lacus smiled.

"I don't want to see him."

"Why? What has Athrun done to you, to make you say that?" Lacus frowned.

"Lacus you may be something great to PLANT but you have no influence on me. You may be my brother's friend, but I don't want pity or hypocritical statements from you," I stated plainly.

"You're right. I have betrayed many, and you have not, but I will continue to say that Athrun is being hurt by you. In many eyes, people believe I am the greater good compared to you because I am coordinator, an idol, but you are a natural," She laughed sincerely.

"I'm sorry, for my approach, but as you know I am a coordinator, and we are not on good terms with naturals," She quickly amended.

"Looks like a storm is coming up, we should turn back," I smiled. She was okay, but it was true naturals and coordinators were not on good terms, even with a friendship. Even so I found there was no reason to fight over that. At least not anymore.

"Will you see Athrun?" Lacus said changing the subject.

"No, I'm not ready," I sighed.

"I see."

"I don't know what to say, what to do," I said.

It was becoming dark and the clouds threatened to send rain pouring on us.

Out of nowhere it started to pour sheets of rain.

Now that was a concidence. I probably have abnormal powers that control weather. Or else I wouldn't have known the damn sky would poor loads of rain onto us. Or maybe I'm just physic. That's probably it.

"Cagalli, let's get back now, Athrun will want his boat back," She smiled.

I hated the rain, it made everyone sad, but to me all it did was raise my spirits. It made me feel odd.

Lacus was heading the boat in the direction of Athrun's private summer lounge when all of a sudden something from afar came speeding towards us. Like a mini hurricane, it wasn't a severe case, I knew it wasn't, but when you're looking directly at it, it doesn't seem too small.

"Cagalli!" screeched Lacus as she pointed up ahead.

I slowly looked up fighting against the rain and wind pushing against me. As soon as my eyes were able to clearly see what was ahead, I was beyond stunned. A tornado, I don't know what it was. It seemed like a mass of swirling winds and water, Athrun mentioned this before. They weren't too dangerous but they could drown you. My opinion on these things are different, than Athrun, how can being drowned not be dangerous?

"Athrun, told me about these, turn ninety degrees left!" I yelled. "Lacus!" She didn't move, although she was the closest to the controls. She seemed frozen beyond repair.

The wind blew my hair in my face, and my ponytail fluttered wildly as I reached towards the control. I clasped the wheel and steadily turned it, and pressed numerous amounts of buttons and keys. After fifteen minutes of severe steering, we finally reached a slower current, and crashed at someone's dock.

One had silver hair while the other had dark brown hair.

"Yzak, help them out!" A young girl yelled.

"This world if full of—Damn it Shiho," Yzak cursed.

The silver haired curser helped us out and tied our boat to the dock.

"Are you coming, or staying?" Yzak glared.

"We're wet and soaked, how fast do you expect us to go!" I screamed.

XXX

_RING RING_

"Athrun, did you secure your boat to the dock, I heard there's going to be a storm coming," Kira said.

"What, oh no, I'll get right to it," Athrun stated.

He hung up and sighed.

Everything today was going wrong, he sped off his driveway and drove down the street to his summer house, he had built for Cagalli. The memories this house would bring back.

His boat was missing. What kind of dumb ass would steal a boat before a storm, he wondered. He checked the poll, just in case it was someone he knew. Lacus? Cagalli?

He dug his phone out of his pocket, and dialed Kira's number, and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Kira," he groaned. "Lacus took my boat, with Cagalli."

"WHAT?"

"I know, Cagalli might be in danger, my dock is nearest to the river, and the storm will be here most likely."

Rain splashed his face, as he groaned.

XXX

He stumbled inside his house, and stared at his computer for a second, and quickly hacked into the local security. Athrun's boat, Athrun's boat, he said in his head, as he typed at abnormal speed. He was a coordinator after all, what could you expect? He ran out after about two minutes of searching.

'Cagalli, I'm coming.'

He sped through the water soaked streets and drove recklessly slipping every now and then. Finally, after driving about five minutes he found his wrecked boat at the dock of someone's house.

XXX

"Names?" A young brunette haired girl asked.

"Cagalli and Lacus," I said.

"Weren't you paying attention? You should've been watching the sky, you would have known there would have been a storm coming up," Shiho smiled.

"Shiho, not everyone is an idealist like you, some people actually just like to fool with mother nature," Yzak stated.

"Actually," I butt in, "we were having a conversation." I blushed, and realized how stupid that sounded.

Shiho laughed a bit, and said, "Sometimes, things don't seem important at the moment, or you feel something isn't right, and it turns worse, because you act suddenly."

"Seems, the storm is calmer, let's see if anyone is here to get you," Shiho smiled cheerfully.

We stepped outside to see Athrun patiently waiting outside. His feet were dipped in the water and his fingers were playing with the ripples in the water.

I gaped.

"Lacus, Cagalli!" Athrun yelled adding a soft effect to Cagalli's name. He shot up and hurried towards us. I noticed he had trouble walking, and his arm had a cast around it. His other arm quickly went around Lacus and then he slipped his arm around me, tightly. Athrun was soaked, but to me he felt warm and welcoming. It had been awhile since I felt like this.

**Author's Note:** Read and Review, no flames please, and remember I got this from a book…, well it isn't word for word and I'll probably forget lots of stuff, and make up stuff because I forgot the book's stuff, but yeah, you get the point. Cagalli seems hateful, but she's in denial. Oh yes and sorry if you don't agree with my tactics for Lacus, I feel they make her loved by everyone. She's not bad or anything, but sometimes it gets annoying. I'm sure you know that no one's perfect, and I wanted to boldly point that out.

Did I mention review please?


	2. Regret

**I N S A N E**

**Fruity Tootie**

**Phase Two:** **Regret**

**Author's Note: **Uhm, well I read this book, and lost it and well I liked it, so now I wanted to type it up under my current anime series Gundam Seed Destiny, so all you people who haven't read this can read this. And if you haven't read this book, remember this is for the deprived. By the way, if it's not perfect I'm sorry. It's my first fan fiction so yeah… . ;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny, or Gundam Seed. Or the book I'm thinking about, I forgot the name and author, all I know is I lost the book. And it was awesome. Please do not complain about how I copied the book, it isn't word for word, and I forgot a lot of it, as I do not have it for reference, so I make stuff up and if it comes up in someone else's story don't say I copied theirs because I didn't. It's just great minds think alike. And the book thing, don't complain about it being different… I lost it. T.T

Athrun's warmth radiated off his body, flushing me to no end. I felt as if someone was trying to strangle me in a good sort of way, if there is a good way to strangle someone.

"Come back to me, Cagalli, I need you I really do," Athrun whispered softly so only I could hear. His breath sent a tingling sensation down my body, the good kind not the kind a perverted bastard sent through your body.

"You didn't let me explain, I-I, the mother of the child is dead, I don't care whether you won't come back to me because you hate me, or you feel I hate you, or-or I'm cheating on you, I don't care, just come back," He whispered. His eyes showed no tears, but I could see the pain leaking out from the inside.

I looked away. The rain stopped, but I felt so cold on the outside. Athrun made me warm on the inside, but what about me, can he truly expect me to forgive him for such a sin. In my eyes, it was the only sin that truly caused the most pain, a child born with only a comforting love. The mother is dead, because of Athrun.

"Thank you for taking care of them, Yzak," Athrun nodded politely, still holding me by the waist.

"ZAFT awaits your return," Yzak stated plainly, any sane person could tell he was quite serious. Shiho's eyes quickly changed into a serious, dangerous glint, a kind of glare only a killer possesses, and they both walked inside. They seemed like a nice couple. Right, and cherries can fly.

But why did they react so seriously to Athrun? I shrugged it off, and noticed Athrun beckoning Lacus to go to the boat. Once we were on the boat, Athrun stepped towards his summer lounge. He smiled at me, the smile I learned to appreciate.

His arm stayed around my waist, as I tugged at his hair. I always wondered, why couldn't these times just last, why did something always come in the way.

Time seemed to pass by so quickly, and the next thing I knew, Kira was holding Lacus while he pecked my forehead. They sped off, causing water to splash on me. I didn't mind, everything was so new. It just seemed so fascinating.

Athrun's fingers intertwined with mine, as we walked inside his summer lounge. Just then I realized how hard it was for him to walk, he could barely walk without pressing all his weight into my hand. He kissed my cheek and led me upstairs. "Take a shower Cagalli you're probably uncomfortable as it is."

I nodded, and found that the bath had already been prepared. I smiled, and stripped myself of my clothes and relaxed in the warm water. I hadn't felt this good in ages, although I was still debating whether is was Athrun or the bath, until Athrun knocked on the door. "Cagalli, are you alright, it's been an hour already," Athrun frowned.

"Yes, I'll be right out," I called out.

"Don't rush yourself, I just wanted to make sure you were alright," Athrun said.

I heard him walking downstairs quite slow on the contrary, and held my breath. I didn't know why, just knowing he was doing something sent a tingle down my spine. I climbed out of the water, and grabbed a towel, and hurried downstairs.

"Athrun?" I called out.

He came up from behind and led me to another room, our room the room we shared. I saw him wince has he sat down resting his leg and arm for a moment. Then he started taking off his shirt, and headed for the shower.

"Athrun?" I whispered softly.

He smiled and said, "There are some clothes laid out for you in your private room. I'll be out soon."

I quickly changed and tied my hair into yet another messy ponytail, and slid under the covers.

Why couldn't life be this simple?

Athrun came out, with a towel around this waist. He had a hard time moving without wincing every minute or so. He grabbed some clothes and headed back for the bathroom. When he came back out I found myself in a drowsy trance.

"Cagalli, be ready to talk tomorrow, I want this settled," With that said Athrun kissed me on the forehead and stepped out, heading for another endless hallway. I couldn't stand it much longer, and finally realized the smart thing was to let myself fall asleep. Unless Athrun was some perverted rapist. Lucky he wasn't, huh?

XXX

"Cagalli, why did you leave?" Athrun asked the hurt in his eyes clearly showing.

"The baby, your baby, I don't want your baby to suffer, but it's too late now," I whispered softly, as Athrun stared at me.

"You left, because you thought if you left, Mia Campbell and the baby would have me there?" Athrun asked, his eyes wide in shock and his mouth hanging open. I looked away and thought about how it sounded. It seemed as if I was using it as an excuse to get away from him.

His eyes narrowed, and he growled. He turned around to face a door, and walked out slamming the door shut in my face.

XXX

"Kira, Cagalli, she oh god, Kira, I can't stand to see her face anymore. No matter what I do, she doesn't know I love her, I spoil her to death, and she still thinks I would be happier with Mia," Athrun sobbed, with his head in between his knees.

"Athrun, you know how Cagalli grew up, she doesn't see everyone's point of view, just her own, you might call that self-absorbed, but everything she does, is because she believes a greater good will be there," Kira offered kindly.

"I can't take it anymore, maybe I should have signed those divorce papers, it would have better," Athrun said, biting his lip to stop himself from crying. "She makes me feel like I can't take of her, like I can't keep her happy, like I don't love her!"

"I try my best, but she, Kira, oh god I don't want to see her again. I can't face her again," Athrun closed his eyes, and buried himself in his knees.

"Athrun, why don't we go on a trip so you can think more about this, without anyone pressuring you," Kira said.

He nodded, still with his head buried in his knees.

Kira pulled out his phone, and explained the situation to Cagalli, and Cagalli reluctantly agreed, with one request first. Athrun had to check up with the doctor before he could go.

And of course Kira agreed, to her absurd request.

XXX

"Cagalli, he can't go mountain climbing, at least not without you. I'm sorry, but his arm is still broken, and his leg isn't fully healed, if I know Athrun well enough, his condition it worse than before. I'll trust you to take care of him," Lacus frowned.

"I also want to say, if he is not properly taken care of his injuries may not heal," Lacus added. "They are quite severe, and they let him out only on request."

I nodded impatiently, as I fiddled with my fingers behind my back.

Athrun was still upstairs, and I was seeing Lacus off.

As soon as she left, I raced upstairs to find the door locked. I frowned, and my heart sunk, he locked the door on me. I looked down. He was ignoring me, he hadn't even said a single word to me since he slammed the door in my face.

I slowly slid downstairs and decided to make something to eat for Athrun, maybe if I made some food he would open the door. And if he didn't eat I needed to. I was constantly hungry.

_RING RING (the DOOR BELL)_

"Cagalli! I've been worried sick about you, it's been three days," Miriallia shouted.

XXX

(Athrun's POV)

XXX

I'm such a dumb ass. I locked her out, it looks like I'm trying to avoid her. I should apologize, Cagalli's probably furious.

I limped towards the door and hear a young girl shouting. I would recognize Cagalli's voice, and this wasn't even close to Cagalli's voice.

I slowly walked downstairs to find the source of the voice, and waited for them to continue their conversation.

"A turn of events has me ended up locked out of Athrun's room," Cagalli sighed. "Can't blame him, he was so angry, I don't know, was it the divorce papers?"

"Well he isn't very grateful, I mean if you were still here after he locked you out and ignored you, then shouldn't he be grateful?" Miriallia laughed.

"Athrun isn't that kind of person, he must have some kind of reason," Cagalli said while slicing up cucumbers.

"Why do you even love him, he's worthless, I swear I would have left him to die," Miriallia snickered.

"Don't say that, he may not be perfect but I'm not willing to forget him," Cagalli frowned. "I'm not willing to leave until he fully recovers from his injuries. Lacus said there might be a chance he won't heal if it gets worse. If-if he truly wants me to leave, then I will, but not until I know he'll be okay."

"Cagalli, you could have anyone you want and you wanted that piece of junk?" Miriallia asked hopefully, trying to clear Cagalli's senses.

"Yes, I want him, and besides I-I think I'm p-pregnant," Cagalli stammered.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

I felt better that I wasn't the only one feeling that way, because the young brunette's face was priceless.

"WHAT?" Milly cried. "After two days together, he fucked you so many times you're pregnant already? That's monstrous!"

I would never fuck Cagalli, or at least I wouldn't say it that way.

"Shut up, he hasn't fucked me, and he doesn't know. I may be wrong I'm going to the doctor's today. And don't tell him," Cagalli ushered pushing Miriallia outside.

Once they were outside, I couldn't hear them unless I got behind the door, and that would ignore the whole point of hiding, in the first place. I slowly panted upstairs and when I reached my room I stared at the pictures of Cagalli and me together. I didn't want to be the only one happy in those pictures, but it just seemed like Cagalli wanted a reason to get away.

XXX

(Cagalli's POV)

XXX

"I don't want him to know, because if he does, I don't want him to stay because of the child, but because he loves me," I said biting my lower lip.

"It goes against what you said about Mia," Miriallia explained worriedly.

"I know, I know, but he's just so mad, I'm not going to tell him, to force him to stay," I sighed sinking down in to the ground.

"I see, well good luck then. Hope that bastard kills himself," Miriallia waved happily.

I closed the door, and continued with Athrun's salad. I put half in his bowl and half in mine, with two glasses of ice lemonade on an exquisite tray. I walked up the stairs and knocked twice.

"Cagalli," Athrun mumbled.

I took that as a cue to walk in, and I set the tray down on his beside table, and turned on the lights.

"Athrun, please eat, you haven't eaten since yesterday morning," I begged.

He didn't say anything, so I took a spoonful of salad and gently pushed it into his mouth. I heard him chew and swallow. He stared at me, and I smiled.

I fed him another spoonful, and noticed that he ate slow as if expecting something else to come. I kissed him on the forehead, offered the glass of lemonade to drink. I watched him for a second, and headed downstairs.

XXX

"No," I yelled firmly. "You're just going to come home with another broken leg!"

"You have no say in my life," Athrun coldly glared. "You are no longer part of it."

**Author's Note:** Sniffle Sorry, sorry, Athrun's being so heartless it just works out better for me. Look he was nice to Lacus, and look what happened to her, she got with Kira. And if Cagalli got with Kira, well let's just say that's not agreed by everyone. Personally, I don't mind, but this is an Athrun x Cagalli fan fiction not a Kira x Cagalli. T.T


	3. Lie

**I N S A N E**

**Fruity Tootie**

**Phase Three: Lie**

**Author's Note:** Uhm, someone didn't quite understand something. Let me clear this up. Athrun, got into a car accident, (I think all of you know who the mother of 'Athrun's child' is.) Guess what! She died, not right away though, a nice and slow death. And yes they did need to have sex to get pregnant. They did. Cagalli meant he hasn't fucked me with in the two days they were together. If you read what Miriallia said, then you would get it. T.T I don't hate Athrun, by the way! Athrun x Cagalli forever! This story would end so fast, if they were all peachy and said, it's okay, I don't mind, I forgive you! That's just plain OOC, anyways. Have you noticed Athrun takes lots of time to think, look how long it took him to join the Archangel. Miriallia seems bitchy I know, but Milly makes Athrun feel horrible. And the plot moves on. Thanks for reading my over bloated A/N.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny, or Gundam Seed. Or the book I'm thinking about, I forgot the name and author, all I know is I lost the book. And it was awesome. Please do not complain about how I copied the book, it isn't word for word, and I forgot a lot of it, as I do not have it for reference, so I make stuff up and if it comes up in someone else's story don't say I copied theirs because I didn't. It's just great minds think alike. And the book thing, don't complain about it being different… I lost it. T.T

And by the way, I'm getting closer to the name of the book!

XXX

(Athrun's POV)

XXX

"You don't mean that," Cagalli whispered softly.

"I do, I mean it," I insisted. I felt like stabbing myself, for making Cagalli feel like this. But it could not be helped. I smiled playfully. My features seemed calm and playful although it looked like Cagalli would run out crying, and screaming "DIE ATHRUN, DIE.".

"You're an insensitive jackass, you don't deserve the life you have," Cagalli glared, the hatred in her eyes truly showing. With that having said she ran towards my summer dock.

If she leaves, I will have no idea where she's gone, then-then I won't be able to—Cagalli please come back I'm sorry. Although I can't bring myself to admit it, everything I'm saying is a lie, but I can't stop.

I found her trying to get to one of the smaller boats. After putting my pride away, capturing her was easily done, because it seemed as if she had been walking, when had Cagalli slowed down this much? No matter, worse for her, better for me. I just wanted to know she was safe.

I held her tight.

"We _need_ to talk you don't deserve someone like me, I admit that, but I can't seem to let you go," I whispered softly tightly shutting my eyes. "You're over-reacting, Cagalli, you get mad over nothing."

"Well, you're one to talk, you chase after me although nothing's wrong," Cagalli said sarcastically. I could tell she could careless if I apologized.

"Oh merciless heavens, what did I do to deserve this?" I groaned pitifully.

"Well—," Cagalli started.

"Never mind, pretend I didn't ask," I playfully smiled. I swiftly lifted her up and kissed her on the forehead, and carried her bridal style back towards the house. I put her down on my private bed, and tucked her in. Once again I planted a sweet, simple kiss on her lips and inhaled her sweet scent.

I laughed a bit, and stared at her, she was truly a magnificent sight, she could have unruly long hair, slender tones, and angry eyes but Cagalli was different. She just stood out. Was it those eyes that said TOUCH. ME. AND. YOU. DIE. Yeah, that was sexy.

'Athrun, stop, thinking about her that way, we need to get everything settled.'

I had to admit for a mere natural she had many characteristics of a coordinator. It truly was a shame, that coordinators and naturals weren't on good terms.

I was twisted, some times I would ask myself if I was truly in love with Cagalli, and the answer would always be the same: I'm not sure. But now I want to make sure, I don't want to hurt Cagalli anymore. She doesn't deserve pain. Not after what I put her through.

This dilemma has given me a choice, of never knowing if I truly ever loved her, or did I just use her to fill up that whole in my heart, or finding out once and for all.

The choice was mine to make.

And I had already made my choice.

XXX

(Cagalli's POV)

XXX

"Athrun?" I called out, softly.

I heard a slight groan, and I noticed a half nude Athrun sleeping next to me. I would usually over-react, but I rarely had any time with Athrun, anymore, and this chance was just too perfect. I kissed his neck softly and squeezed his forearm.

Athrun's eyes shot open, and I saw him utterly confused. He was blinking stupidly, as he fumbled for the covers. I laughed, and that's when he realized I was there. He sat bolt upright and looked around and blushed, noticing me staring at him with an eyebrow raised, then he looked down and gaped.

I started choking, Athrun was too embarrassed to help me, but I intended to force him, once again I squeezed his arm, and I swore I saw something pop out from under the covers.

(Fruity Tootie: It's his foot. :D

Cagalli: We all know what it is.

Kira: Of course, it's obvious!

Dearka: He's hiding popsicles under there.

Snicker)

**Author's Note:** My chapters are getting shorter by the moment, have you noticed? Sorry, I know it's short, but you see I'm spending summer with friends, and well, let's just say I'm booked! I wrote this in like five minutes. Hehe. Really, sorry, my chapters shall continue to shorten, unless you want them longer that is.Tell me if you want longer chapters, though. Please review! Don't ask me what it is, just read the comment above. (Looks around suspiciously, then says: It's his foot! Psst!)


End file.
